Muted Candle
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Max has had cancer since she was ten.  She's 16 now  Her friends dropped her once they found out and she stopped talking. When she goes to a new school will she make friends? Will a certain friend make her talk again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay People. I'm new to fan fiction! Welcome me with warm arms… **

**My only problem? I'm mute which for any of you no brainers means I can't talk. I know sign language ( gotta love those bad words) but I prefer just writing my thoughts on paper and showing them to people. **

**BE NICE PEOPLE!**

**Okay here's the summary:**

**Max has had cancer since she was ten. (She's 16 now) Her friends dropped her once they found out and she stopped talking. When she goes to a new school will she make friends? Will a certain friend make her talk again? **

**Okay kinda cheesy but I hope you like it… **

**So without further ado, **

**Muted Candle**

**Ch. 1 **

**Max P.O.V.**

They say cancer doesn't change a person. The say cancer makes your stronger. They say being mute is cool. The say mute mean being the best person ever. They are DEAD wrong.

Hey, I'm Max. I'm a sixteen year old girl from Arizona and I'm mute and I have cancer. I have short dirty blonde hair that normally hides under a brown wig. I might be mute but I've got a big story to tell.

Hope you enjoy the ride.

**THIS IS A LINE…. **

"Max! Get up don't wanna be late for your new school!" my mom shouted up the steps. See a few weeks ago my mom realized I was getting bullied at my old prep school and that I really wasn't fitting in. So she switched me over to one of the city's public school. Just great… (Sarcasm)

I rolled out of bed and hit the door with an old shoe, letting my mom know that I was awake. I took a quick shower and changed into black skinny jeans and an old green converse t-shirt. I walked into my small bathroom and pulled the wig out.

I looked at it for a minute and shook my head. I brushed through my short dirty blonde hair that ended just above my shoulders. From of the containers in my bathroom I pulled out a silver scarf that I got from a little girl at the hospital and put it around my head, moving it around tell it was perfect.

I walked out of my bathroom, through my bedroom door, and pounded down the steps. At the bottom I stuffed my feet into an old pair of black converse and grabbed my equally black bag.

I met my mom at the front door. She gave me a hug.

"Beautiful" she whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of her arms. She pointed across the street.

"Just go in the big front doors and then take a right and there's the office" I nodded, waved bye, and walked out of the front door.

Walking down to the streets, I looked both ways so I wouldn't get squished like a bug. I walked through the quite parking lot into the building, passing a sign that said in bright red letters: Welcome to Wisteria High School!

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the hot school building and took a right like my mom said and stepped into an air conditioned office. I walked up to the nice looking secretary behind a big wood desk.

"Would you happen to be Maximum Ride?" she asked and I nodded with a smile. She grinned and daggered through the papers on her desk. She looked up at me and handed me two papers.

"This one's your schedule and the other one is a map of the school. I circled your locker." I nodded and in said thanks in sign language. She laughed and signed your welcome back.

I waved to her as I left the office and walked into the empty hallway, having heard the bell ring two minutes ago. I walked through the deserted hallways like a ghost, not making a sound at all. I looked down at my schedule and looked back at the room number. 120.

I sighed and pushed the door open, to find a room full of chatting kids and a teacher sitting behind his desk.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily from behind his desk and looked down at the papers in my hands. He rolled his eyes.

"So you're the new student, Maxine Ride" I shot him a look and signed my name is Maximum Ride, butt. He looked at me again and rolled his eyes and repeated what I did.

"What the heck does that mean" he asked rudely.

"She said her name is Maximum Ride" a guy's voice said from the back of the room. He chuckled.

"She also called you butt face" he added with a chuckle. The teacher growled as the class burst out laughing.

"Maximum just go sit by Nick" the kid in the back raised his hand and I moved to sit in the empty chair next to him. The guy in black next to me was writing on a piece of paper and then slid it over to me.

_It's Fang_

Was written in slanted writing.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Signs Hi in sign language. Puts hand into five and puts thumb on side of forehead. Pulls a little away* **

**Heyy Everyone... **

**O My Bacon! You guys are awesome! I got like 4 reviews in under about one hour. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**So For a special treat I'm gonna write you the next installment in this story… **

**You People need to check out The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings Stories! She is like the best writer along with a few other people but she's (well I hope she's a she) the one that stuck out the most**

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 2 **

**Muted Candle **

**Max P.O.V.**

I looked down at the note and sighed but dug out a mechanical pencil anyway.

"_Max" _I wrote back. He nodded.

"_Nice to meet you, Max" _Fang wrote back and stuck out a hand, which I shook. I chuckled silently as he grabbed the note back and began writing quickly on it.

"_What class do you have next?" _I smiled and dug my schedule out of my bag.

"_Math with Lightfoot"_ he chuckled and reached out a hand for my schedule. I placed it in his hand and he looked it over and smirked.

"We've got the all the same classes" he said and handed me my schedule back, which I stuffed back into my bag. The bell rang, making me jump, and making Fang chuckle again. He grabbed my arm and led me out of the classroom.

"Hey Fang wait up!" A voice yelled from behind us. I turned to see a boy about my age with spiky strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, walking quickly toward Fang. He stopped when he reached us and looked at Fang then me.

"Who's this?" he asked and looked up at me, expecting an answer. I sighed and turned to Fang, signing to him to tell the kid.

"Iggy, this is Max and she can't talk" the blonde kid, Iggy, nodded in understanding. He turned back to me and held out a hand, which I shook.

"Nice to me you Max" I nodded and gave him a small smile. I reached into my bag and pulled out a small white board and a green expo marker.

"Nice to meet ya too" I wrote and he smiled and nodded.

"So you headed to Lightfoots?"He asked and I nodded as I put the white board back into my bag. Fang stopped and opened the door to classroom 135. I followed him into the room and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Ahh you must me Max, Welcome to Math!" he said with a smile, which I slowly returned.

"You can go sit in the middle of Fang and Iggy" I nodded and rolled my eyes but made my way back to sit by them but my seat was soon claimed by a red headed slut. I looked at Fang then at the girl, who whirled around to face me.

I picked her light ass up out of my chair and pushed her out of the way and took my seat in the middle of Iggy and Fang. Red head slut made an annoyed sound and strutted back to her desk. I mimicked her by flipping my hair and sticking my nose up, causing Iggy to laugh out loud. Mr. Lightfoot turned to us, gave us a secret wink and went back to teaching something on negative numbers. I admit I wasn't really paying attention.

The bell rang, snapping me back to reality. I stretched out my jelly legs and followed Fang and Iggy to the English room, which was taught by Miss. Anderson, who was a little creepy, I might add. I could already tell I was gonna fail that class as I followed Fang to the lunch room, having ditched Igg at his locker.

"Don't get the mystery meat" he whispered into my ear and I scrunched up my nose and nodded, following him into the lunch line. I made sure to pick up two pieces of pizza, a mountain dew, some chips and a couple chocolate chip cookies. Did I mention I love chocolate chip cookies? No? Well now I did.

I followed Fang to a table in the back of the crowded cafeteria. He pulled out a chair for me, making me roll my eyes but I sat down anyway. He plopped down in the seat next to me.

"Hey Fang. Omg who are you and what is on your head?" a mocha skinned girl asked and slide into an empty seat, closely followed by a tan, Mexican looking girl. The mocha skinned girl turned to me and pierced me with her dark brown eyes.

"Well?" The tan girl looked at mocha girl with a frown.

"Nudge don't be rude" she said and turned to me.

"I'm Ella." She held out a hand and I shook it. I took a piece of paper and a pen from Fang and wrote on it.

_I'm Max, I'm mute and I've had cancer since I was 10._ I passed it to the girls on the other side of the table, who had equal level of shocked written on their faces.

"O My God… I'm so sorry!" The mocha skinned girl, Nudge, squealed and gave me a hug. I awkwardly patted her back and gave her a smile.

Four friends in six years. I'm on a role!

**A/N:**

**I know its short but deal with it!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW **

**TO A REVIEWER NAMED Deanna: Yep I really am mute. It's kinda hard being mute, not being able to tell people how you really feel, not being able to scream when watching a scary movie, not being able to sing to Pumped up kicks in the shower, not being able to save I love my friends or family. Not being able to say my name or being to say my friends names. But also it makes things different. I get to see the world in different ways. Ways that involve listening and writing. That's why I write and play music more than anything else. Thanks for the review!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guy's.**

**I'm back!**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWER'S!**

**AND IF any of you want to talk to me (WordsUnsaid) JUST PM ME! I get really bored with this one lady trying to get me to talk. It annoys the ever loving bacon out of me! **

**So without Further Ado, **

**I give you!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Muted Candle**

**Max P.O.V. (still at lunch) **

"So Max what's it like to have cancer?" Nudge asked, making my head shoot up. Ella, Fang and Iggy shot her dark looks. She just shrugged and giggled.

"I just wanna know if I'll catch it" she added. With a bang I flew out of my chair, making it topple over. I saw Fang's head shoot up to look me in the eyes. As my eyes started to feel watery, I turned and quickly ran out of the court yard, to the soccer field. There were a few guys and girls kicking a ball around as I dropped into a seat on the wooden bleachers.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up and met Fang's eyes. I shook my head no as he sat down beside me.

"Why not?" I ground my teeth together.

"Because everyone has their stereotype of me and cancer" I signed to him. He nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry" he signed back and I rolled my eyes. Everyone always said they were sorry for me. It gets fucking annoying after about a million times. The bell rang and Fang groaned. I smirked and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. I put a finger over my lips and he looked up at me with question but keep quite.

I pulled him across the school parking lot, sneaking passed the principal who was looking for teens smoking under their cars. I tugged on his arm and pointed at the park that was across the seat. Fang nodded and we took off at a sprint, dodging cars.

I skidded to a stop in the middle of the park with Fang close behind me. I took off at a slow walk to a huge oak tree at the edge of the park. I stopped in front of it and pulled a rope that was handing down. Pretty soon a wooden plank fell down and I set on the edge and patted the seat next to me.

Without question Fang sat next to me and I pointed to one rope and he grabbed on to it, while I grabbed onto the other rope. Together we slowly pulled ourselves up; tell there was no more rope left. I stepped carefully off the plank onto a tree branch and started to walk lightly tell I reached the end.

Looking behind me, I saw the Fang was stopping behind me. I grabbed his hand and I signed to him to jump.

"Okay on three" I nodded

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" he shouted and we leaped through the air to land on the flat roof of a… tree house. Fang chuckled and jumped down. He held up a hand, which I slapped away and jumped down myself. Hey! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't jump or open doors by myself! I sat down on the edge and swung my feet slowly from side to side.

"How did you find this place?" Fang finally asked after looking around for a goof five minutes. I picked up an old white board that I left up here a couple days ago.

"Just looking around" I wrote and showed it to him. He nodded and sat down next to me. Fang looked down at his watch and cursed. I raised my eyebrows in question as he turned his gaze back to me.

"I have to pick my little sister up from school early. Which means I should have been there three minutes ago" I laughed silently as he stood up. I brushed off my jeans and stood beside him.

"I can walk you home or you can go with me?" he said and I held up two fingers, letting him know I wanted to go with the section choice. He nodded and started walking to the latter that led back up to the lift but I grabbed his arm.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows at his tone but pointed to a big empty spot in the tree. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and shook his head no. I rolled my eyes and pulled him over. I grabbed his arm and backed us up.

"Run and then jump" I signed and he sighed and nodded. We took off at a sprint toward the hole and jumped. We dropped about forty feet and I started running through the air, landing on my feet when we hit the bottom. Fang on the other hand tripped and landed on his ass. I shook my head as I helped him up.

He eyed me and slowly grinned.

"That was awesome!" he said and high fived me.

"Come on my sister school is this way" he started leading me through the trees for about five minutes tell we popped out from the trees and came face to face with the back of a red bricked school. We walked around front and Fang shouted:

"Angel over here!" A familiar little girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes came skipping towards us. She skidded to a stop when she saw me.

"Maxie?" she questioned and looked up at me with her bright baby blues and a smile.

"Angle?" I mouthed and she squealed and tackled me in a hug. Remember that girl I told you about earlier? Yea this was her.

"I've missed you so much!" she squealed and gave me another squeeze before she let go.

"So I guess you two know each other?" Fang asked, finally butting in. Angel nodded.

"Remember when I was in the hospital and I told you about a girl I always talked to?" Angel asked Fang and like a light bulb went off in his head he nodded and looked between me and Angel.

"Max is that girl' Angel giggled and nodded.

"But she talked way more" I rolled my eyes as Fang looked at me. I took another look at Angel and nodded.

"Can Max come and play" Angel begged and Fang sighed and nodded very slowly. She squealed and gave her brother a hug and came to stand by me. I took her back pack of her back and put it on mine. She reached her tiny pale arms up and I picked her up, balancing her against my hip. She started to play with the scarf in my head. I tilted my head and she pulled it off, making my short dirty blonde hair ruffle out in little waves.

"Much better" she patted my check and I laughed silently. She put the scarf around my neck as Fang led us up to a big white house.

"Mom were home!"Fang shouted. A few seconds later someone came whisking out of the kitchen.

"Mom remember Max from the hospital?' Angel ask and her mom shook her head no. Angel sighed and took the scarf off my neck and placed it on my head. Her mom gasped and nodded.

"O lordy Max. What has it been? Two years?" there mom asked and I cocked my head to the side, thinking for a minute before nodding.

"Well there food in the fridge if your hungry" with that there mom walked into the living room. Angel grabbed her back pack and jumped out of my arms. She tossed it in the corner and grabbed my hand, dragging me up the stairs to her room.

She shut the door and we both sat on her purple comforter.

"You can trust me" she whispered. I coughed.

"Thanks Angel" I whispered into her ear.

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW!**

**Okay if you guys wanna! CHECK OUT The-Girl-With-The-Black-Wings BLOG! JUST SEARCH http:/runawayfaraway195(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ **

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW'S! I LOVES THEM ALL. **

**In case you're wondering, Max has been able to talk since she was 10 but stopped when her friends left her. And I had an accident where I lost my voice. That was three years ago. **

**OKAY ON THE BOTTOM AUTHOR NOTE I'M GONNA start writing facts about me tell this story is over just to give you guy's ideas and stuff about me. HOPE YOU LIKE THAT. **

**So without further ado, **

**Chapter 4**

**Muted Candle **

**Max P.O.V.**

Angel giggled and gave me a hug and bounced off her bed.

"Can we go play outside?" she asked and smiled, showing her missing two front teeth. I cracked a smiled and nodded. She squealed and grabbed my hand and tugged me down the steps. She stuffed her feet into a pair of flip flops and pulled me to the backdoor.

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes" Angel's mom yelled at us as we rushed through the back door. Angel led me to the swing and sat down on one. I moved behind her and started pushing her back and forth, lost in thought.

I remember when I was ten years old and I would laugh and sing. I've always had the best singing voice. Then one day I got sick, really sick. So my mom took me into the doctor where they did thousands of tests and came to the conclusion that I had cancer. I was sad for a few months but finally told myself to suck it up cupcake and get over it. I hadn't told my friends so I finally did. They all dropped me once they found out. Well everyone except Megan. Megan was nice and sweet… till Samantha got to her. Samantha was the queen bitch at the time and told Megan to drop me or Megan wouldn't be cool anymore. A few days later Megan called and said only two words. Good Bye. That's when I stopped talking.

"Time for dinner!" Angel's mom called from the back door, causing me to flash back to reality. Angel dropped off the swing and ran to the door. Being a semi-normal person I walked at a slower pace into the kitchen.

I texted my mom and told her I was staying at Fang's and that I'd be home tomorrow, since it was Friday. She said it was okay and I hung up and dropped my phone in my pocket.

A plate appeared in front of me pilled with steak and mac n cheese. I looked over at Fangs which had potatoes instead of Mac n Cheese. I looked up at their mom and raised my eyebrows. She winked at me and went back to eating. See I was allergic to potatoes. If I ate them I poof up like a big red cheery. Not a pretty sight.

I gobbled down my food and helped Fang and Angel's mom clean up.

"Thanks Max" she said after we finished drying dished. Angel came skipping into the kitchen and cleared her throat.

"Can Max spend the night?" she asked and gave her mom bambi eyes. I silently laughed when her mom sighed and nodded.

"But invite Ella, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy too" she said and pointed at Fang and the phone. Fang groaned and got off the couch, where he had been sprawled with a black laptop for the last hour. He whipped out his on phone and sent a text. In no longer than ten minutes the doorbell rang.

Fang stepped up to the door and ran his finger through his hair before opening the door. The people I meet before trampled in. I looked down at one little boy with blue eyes and blonde hair that I didn't know.

"I'm Gazzy nice to meet ya" he said and shook my hand. I smiled and nodded. Angel handed me a piece of paper and I scribbled my name down on the paper and showed it to him. He nodded and walked into the living room, to help Nudge set up blankets and pillows on the floor, as the sky grew dark outside.

"Gazzy is Gassy" Angel whispered into my ear and I raised my eyebrows. She covered her nose as a nasty smell filled the living room. I crinkled my nose and covered my nose.

"GAZZY!" Iggy shouted and cracked open all the windows in the living room. Nudge grabbed a can of spray and started spraying it all around, making the room smell like lavender.

"Let's change into our P.J.'s. Watch a few movies and go to bed" Ella said and we all nodded.

"Come on I'll lend you some clothes" Fang said as we all stomped up the stairs. He swung a door open and turned on the light, to reveal an all-black room. I rolled my eyes as Fang threw me some blue basketball shorts and a black t-shirt.

He pointed to a bathroom down the hall and I nodded and walked into it, as he shut his door to get changed. I walked into a bright green bathroom and had to blink a couple times. I looked at the rubber ducky's covering the walls for a few minutes before getting changed and carrying my clothes out and leaving them in a ball against the wall.

I yawned and walked back down stairs and sat down on the couch beside Fang. Nudge popped in the movie but before I could even read the tittle my eyes grew heavy before I the world grew black and I meet the open arms of sleep.

**A.N:**

**I know! I know! It's short!**

**BUT GET OVER IT! You know the drill**

**REVIEW!**

**OKAY I'M GONNA START THE FACTS NOW. YOU BETTER READ THIS PEOPLE!**

**READ READ READ!**

**Fact Number one of WordsUnsaid **

**Question = My real full name?**

**ANSWER = Cora Lila Everdeen.( I prefer to be called Ora(Or-Ah)) Yea Lila( lie-la) is my middle name and YES! I GET MY NAME IS THE SAME LAST NAME AS THE GIRL IN THE HUNGER GAMES. Which is a book I haven't read yet. **

**GIVE MY QUESTIONS AND I'LL ANSWER THEM! **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**Heyy People! **

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! They were awesome! **

**Okay I've gotta answer a few questions for XxDDxX: Nice to meet you too! The accident was about three or four years ago. Yea I remember talking and singing. I'm sorry but I don't remember what happened to make me not talk. The doctors told me but that flew out the window a long time ago with my brain. Thanks for the questions!**

**So without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 5 **

**Muted Candle **

**Fang P.O.V. **

The movie credits came rolling onto the screen and I stretched and sighed. I looked around and saw everyone still wide awake. Well almost everybody. I looked over at Max, who was curled up on the other side of the couch, using her arm as a pillow. I sighed and pulled a blanket over top of her.

"Okay everyone I think it's time to go to bed" my mom said with a yawn as she walked into the living room. Everyone started complaining loudly and my mom's eyes made it to a sleeping Max. She shot us all a glare and stuck her finger over her mouth in the universal be quite motion.

"Shush, Fine you guys can go outside and light the bonfire but Angel and Gazzy have to go to bed" she commanded and we all nodded. The two little blondies nodded there tired heads and each grabbed a blanket. My mom tossed two pillows on the ground and Angel and Gazzy both hit the ground and pillows with a big thud.

That's when Max started screaming. **(A/N: Let's just pretend she can only scream)**

**Max P.O.V. **

**(Max dream world = **_Italics _**)  
><strong>_I was walking down a busy street with people walking by and cars speeding by. People only giving me one look or two. When I was in the middle of the street, standing in front of an old deli I felt someone eyes on me. Peaking behind me I saw a teenage guy, about the age of seventeen, looking right at me. _

_I picked up the pace and so did he. That's when I started running. Looking down I saw I was barefoot in a black flowing dress. I rolled my eyes and started sprinting, dodging sharp looking rocks. Running to my left I started to climb a fence. I got to the top and my dress got caught. I fell, scratching my legs up on the way down and landed on all fours. _

_I heard a throaty laugh and looked up at the teenage boy. He had blonde surfer boy hair and cold green eyes. He pulled out a wicked sharp knife out of his pocket and looked down at me. He laughed and plunged the knife down. _

_I screamed bloody murder as the knife plunged into my chest. _

I sat bolt upright, knocking the blanket off of me. As sweat ran down my face, I looked up into the endless pits of black. I let out another dry scream and shuffle back over the couch and against the wall. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders as I started to shake.

"It's okay Max. You're okay" I heard Fang say alone. And that's when I lost it. I crashed into Fang's arm as the tears fell in rivers down my face. He patted my back and ran his other hand through my hair, whispering comforting words.

Fangs head shot up and looked over at his mom and she nodded, shuffling everyone outside. In a few seconds a big bonfire was lite outside.

"What was your dream Max?" he asked. And I told him every last bit. Not using my words of course. On a single sheet of paper.

**A/N:**

**I know its short BUT I've got hip-hop class in thirty minutes and I've gotta practice my part that I suck at! **

**Ya'll know the drill. **

**REVIEW!**

**KEEP READING**

**KEEP READING**

**YOU ALL BETTER READ THIS!**

**READ READ READ!**

**Fact Number two of WordsUnsaid**

**Question- What's the place you live in?**

**Answer- I live in Nashville Tennessee! The home of country MUSIC! And before you ask No I'm not a country bumpkin (nothing wrong with them though!). I live in the city, in a big house. It's awesome. **

**I'm gonna Do ANOTHER ONE because I won't be updating tomorrow! SORRY!**

**FACT NUMBER THREE of WordsUnsaid **

**Question- Hair and eye color?**

**Answer- Bright red hair and Green eyes. No I'm not a Lissa. I'm not a bitch. I'm pretty nice. **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy People! **

**I'm a very happy camper! I have not got one hater comment! I'm soo happy! So don't ruin my mood… **

**DID YOU KNOW…? That your dear author has insomnia? (Which for all you not smart people means I don't sleep… much... Two or three hour tops. ) **

**Now to answer a question from XxDDxX: Yea people get really really really mad at me when I can't talk to them verbally. Especially the teachers, the principal, and the Am berry's (just like Barbie's but with Amber in front. That what we call them. They look like the schools queen bitch Amber. And there names all start with A). **

**Cora's song(Your author)- **_Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah ,Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah,Looking so bomb(?) gonna find me a honeyyy,Got my raybands(?) on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah_

_Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah,Cheers to the fricken' weekend_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah!_

**So without Further Ado, (CHECK OUT MY AVATOR. IT'S ME!) **

**Chapter 6, **

**Muted Candle**

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang's eyebrows shot up above his forehead as he read the paper. He sat the paper gently on the coffee table and turned to look at me. I sighed and looked him in the eyes. I shrugged on shoulder.

"It's just a dream, Max, but I'll keep you safe" I smiled at him and nodded. He stood up and afforded a hand, which normally I'd swat away but tonight I grabbed it and he hulled me to my feet. He led me out the backyard, were a big bonfire was blazing. Fang and I sat on an abanded blanket that was left a few feet away from the fire.

"Mom went to bed. But we've got marshmellows!" Nudge said from the other side of the fire. Fang chuckled and I cracked a grin as she handed me a stick, with a huge marshmellow on the end.

I stuck it in the fire and started to turn it in slow circles and slowly pulled it out of the fire. I blew out the smoke on top and turned to Fang, who was looking at his pitch-black marshmellow. I should his mine and my tongue out at him.

Nudge yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Bed time for me" she looked over at Iggy, who was curled up and sucking his tongue. She grabbed him by the arms and dragged him up the steps. Fang cringed every time he hit a step. Nudge saluted us before dragging him inside and up more steps.

Fang shook his head and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Nudge is crazy" I shook my head yes and looked at the changing colors of the fire. The oranges, the yellows and the reds.

Fang sighed and I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow, before his lips came crashing down on mine.

Cue those ridiculous fireworks ….

**TIME SKIP— NEXT DAY. (Max at home) **

I stomped through the door of my house. My hair probably looking like a tornado went through it. My mom came walking out of the kitchen, making the door swing back.

"Go get cleaned up. We've got a visitor" my mom said and pointed up the stairs I nodded and pounded up the stairs, almost getting a railing in the stomach when I made a sharp right. I wiggled my body around it and walked into my bedroom.

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a few clothing items and tossed them on my bed. I walked into my bathroom, stripped, and took a quick shower. I jumped out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked back into my room and pulled on a white and black striped tank top and white and black distressed skinny jeans. I looked down at my converse on the floor and shook my head.

I dropped to my knees and pulled out red high heels that had a huge skull on the front. I slipped them on and walked back into the bathroom, loving how they clicked against the hardwood.

I brushed the knots out of my hair but left it down to air dry. I walked out of the bathroom, across the carpet of my bedroom. Right before I left my room I grabbed my fingerless motorcycle gloves and snapped them on. **(A/N: LINK TO CLOTHES ON PROFILE)**

I clicked and clacked down the steps and into the kitchen. I froze in mid step when I saw the familiar blonde hair sitting in a chair at the table.

"Maximum" Jeb gushed and made a move to get up and hug me. He was right in front of me when I took three huge steps back toward the kitchen door.

"Aww Maximum. Aren't you happy to see your father?" he asked with little concern. My blood boiled as I looked him in the eye. From the corner of my eye I saw my mom walking up slowly behind him.

I shook my head and flipped him off. He grabbed my finger and bent it back making me let out a ragged scream.

"That's my girl! I knew you could talk" he said and patted the top of my head. Wrong move number one.

"I'm NOT your girl, Jeb" I seethed. Anger boiled in his eyes as his hand connected with my face making a huge _crack_ as flesh connected with flesh. I put a hand up to my painfully stinging cheek. I looked him in the eyes once more.

"You're no father of mine" I pulled my fist back as far as it would go and slammed it right into his perfect little nose, hearing a pleasing crack before all the blood came gushing out. I laughed and pivoted on my heel and tried to make an exit out of the kitchen door. Key word: Tried.

A pale hand flashed out a grabbed my wrist, making me stumbled and turn back around.

"You WILL follow my rules, considering I'm living here now" he said with a smirk. I froze cold and turned to my mother who just smiled and nodded. I shot her a go-die-in-hell-look. I yanked my wrist free and turned to look at them both.

"He better be gone by the time I'm back or I'm leaving _forever_" with that I shut my both and angrily stomped out of the house.

"Maximum get in here!" Jeb screamed before I slammed the door shut. I walked past Fang's house before a scream made me stop.

"Hey Max" Nudge said stepping in front of me, catching my angry eyes and bright red cheek.

"Whoa! What's happened" she said causing everyone to flock around her. I looked at them all.

Do I talk?

Do I sign?

Or do I run?

**A/N:**

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! **

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Fact NUMBER THREE of WordsUnsaid:**

**Q- Where are you from?**

**A- I'm from Spain even if I'm not that tan. I moved to the U.S. when I was like 3. I was really really good a speaking Spanish but I'm still good at spelling in Spanish! **

**NOW YOU GUYS CAN ASK ME ANYTHING! I WILL ANSWER!**

**REVIEW! MAKE ME A HAPPY SPAINYERD! (Spain-yerr-d) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy Guy's. Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been having cheater problems. Cheating Boyfriend problems. But for all I care he can go rot in hell. **

**Sooooo Anyway thanks for all the reviews!**

**Without Further Ado,**

**Chapter 7**

**Muted Candle**

**Max P.O.V.**

I shook my head no and in one point two seconds my heels went flying from my feet and I took off down the street, barefoot. My feet hit every rock as I ran down the sidewalk but I ignored it. I've had way worse. I heard Nudge scream and one pair of feet hit the sidewalk and run towards me. I didn't even have to look back to know it was Fang.

I ran down a small side street, leading Fang on a wild man hunt. I ran across the street, flinching as my feet hit sharp rocks. Straight into the park. There were a few people loitering around, they backed out of our way as we came running past.

I ran up the steep hill, loving the feeling of grass on my feet. I took a right, away from the rest of the world's view and fell in a pathetic heap onto the ground.

Fang knelt next to me on the ground and touched my arm. I wiggled away and he held up his hand and backed away. What came out of my mouth next would probably leave Fang stunned for the next few years.

"Don't go" I whimpered. I looked up from my spot on the ground and he rolled his eyes. He sat down in front of me, making me look him in the eyes.

"Crazy Girl, don't you know that I love you? And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere" he said, looking me right in the eyes. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He helped me up and held my hand as we walked down the hill and out of the park.

Once we reached the sidewalk I stopped and looked down at my now bruised and cut up feet. I looked up at Fang.

"Piggy back?" I said and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He looked down at me and sighed and nodded. I laughed and he knelt down as I hopped up on his back and put a light grip around his neck. He straightened up and started walking again.

"So Max how long have you been able to talk" he asked as he took the way back to our houses.

"A few days ago" I lied and he looked up at me and nodded like he believed me. I pointed to the ground and he dropped me. He grabbed my hand as he turned towards me.

"Thanks for being here for me Fang" I said and he smiled.

"You're welcome Max" he said as his lips came crashing down to mine and those damn butterflies flew away.

Happiness at Last.

**A/N:**

**I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT!**

**But I've gotta stuff my brain for a Spanish test and I've got Tennis and Archery practice tomorrow! **

**I'M SO SORRY BUT REVIEW! **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	8. Author Note :O

**A/N**

**Hey You fanfictioners. **

**You know the dear write of this story? Well I'm her friend**

**I'm here to tell you she got hit by a car crossing the street!**

**So I don't know if she'll be okay or if she'll be able to update.**

**Pray for her please!**

**Thanks everyone! **


	9. Author Note 2 In the Loop

**A/N:**

**It's Dee again.**

**I made a promise to myself that I'd keep all her Fan Fiction friends in the loop.**

**So here's the report on your author, Cora.**

**She's got 3 broken fingers, a broken leg, broken wrist, broken ankle, a couple broken ribs and a wicked cut on her forehead.**

**Here's what happened:**

**Me and Cora always go to this place to get hot chocolate before we go home to go to bed. Cora was crossing the road when this car came out of nowhere and plowed into her at about 50 Miles per hour. She went flying to the air and let out this **_**blood-gone-cold **_**scream before she hit the pavement and blacked out. **

**I'll keep you guys in the loop when more info comes in. **

**Thanks you guys! **

**-Dee **


	10. I'm NOT DEAD!

**Hey Guy's its Cora (Your Author) **

**Well I Hope You Know Who I am… Apparently I'm causing a lot Of Talk on Fan fiction. **

**I wanna Thank EVERYONE for sending there little get well soon review's... **

**Okay This Is Gonna Get Really Long...**

**People I wanna especially Thank Are… Drum Roll Please**

**Littlemissjalee **

**maxridelover56 **

**I Hate Jam **

**sugarx123 **

**NinjaMack97 **

**angel on wings **

**Demonkitty101 **

**HeAt-StRoKe **

**angelborn inhelll **

**Daytime Television **

**Marie0123 **

**boxtoplad999 **

**fangs girl17 **

**lisalou **

**DeadlyDarkAngel **

**worried fan 513 **

**..Hard **

**OKAY! That Was A LOT! Thank You All! I Love you guys… In The Family way! If I forgot You I am SOOO SORRY!**

**Okay This Next Person Really Made Me Smile Through the excruciating pain…. Her name… Bigger Drum Roll Please…. **

**Livelaughloveanddance ! **

**She Was One of The People That Actually Sacrificed an author's note to write about me… I didn't know I inspired sooo many people… It's CRAZY! **

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK **

**ALL MY FRIENDS ON FACEBOOK WHO HAVE LEFT ME LITTLE GET WELL SOON THINGS…**

**Thanks**

**- Danny **

**- Maggie**

**- Marí **

**And Lexi **

**You Guys are ALL AWESOME. **

**Okay Down To Business... I'll be updating soon But GIVE me a break. I only have 5 fingers to work with… Three broken fingers and broken wrist on the same hand SO Please give me a break! **

**I hope to have the chapter up soon. **

**SITTING at home is boring! PM me and we can Talk! **

**THANKS AGAIN**

**-Cora **


	11. Chapter 8!

**Oh my bacon. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Really sorry! **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed while I was absent. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ALL my loyal readers, friends on fan fiction, and friends on Facebook! You guys truly bring a smile to my face every day. **

**In other news… My dad is an ass. I was hanging upside down on the couch (yes I'm dangerous!) and what does he do? Goes and kicks me on the wrist. I have been mentally cursing him ever since. **

**So without further ado!**

**I give you, **

**Muted Candle **

**Ch. 8 **

**Max P.O.V. **

"Yes! Victory!" Nudge shouted as Fang and I appeared back in front of his house. Yes we were holding hands. No, I didn't run away after we kissed. Iggy and Nudge were sitting on the front walk. Nudge jumped up with a squeal and kicked Iggy right where it hurts.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" she screamed in his face as he fell onto his side. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from cracking up. Iggy digged around in his pocket before slapping a twenty in Nudge's hand.

"Now leave me to suffer in pain" he said through clenched teeth. We all cracked smiles before saluting him. Nudge, Fang and I all stomped into the house, slamming the door on Iggy. Karma must really be a bitch, because right when the door slammed shut, it started to rain. Not that sissy rain either. Rain that gets you soaked in seconds. Fang rolled his eyes and pointed to Nudge. I gave him a look that said if-you-tell-you-die. He held up his hand in surrender. I let go of his other hand and walked up to Nudge and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I pulled out my cell phone and typed out a message, then showed it to her. She squealed and nodded.

"Yes! You can spend the night!" she squealed. She stopped for a second and looked at me.

"We're going to my mom and dads "fancy" friend's house. So I'll have to lend you some clothes" Nudge said, making quotations with her fingers at the word Fancy. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as Nudge grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the stairs.

I looked back at Fang and mouthed "Save me". He smirked and shook his head no. I shot him the bird before Nudge pulled me up the stairs and into her disgustingly pink and purple room. I think I might barf.

She pushed me into a sitting position onto her bed and started to dig through her closet.

"We're gonna make you look completely different" she shouted out to me, still digging. I rolled my eyes and gulped already picturing the makeup and hair.

Nudge popped back out from the closet setting a pile of clothes on the bed next to me. She handed me a blue dress with a lacy design, a gray scarf, and high heeled black boots.

"Go change in the bathroom" She said, pushing me to a little door. Pushy people jeesh. I pushed open the door and walked into an ever grosser pink bathroom. Locking the door, I changed into my outfit. Boosting myself up, I sat on the edge of the sink and pulled the boots down.

Hopping down, I stumbled a little before gaining my balance. I picked up the scarf and tied it around my neck, then I pulled my hair out, letting it fall back onto my shoulders.

I walked back into Nudge's room and she gasped. Nudge was wearing a red dress with little ruffles here and there, white wedges and little golden bracelets. **( A.N. Link to both outfits on profile)**

"You look perfect. Just a little of this" She handed me light pink lip gloss. I looked at it with disgust but applied a little to my lips.

"Perfect" Nudge said, rubbing her hands together like she was a little witch.

"Nudge and Max. Hurry Up!" A woman shouted from downstairs. We exited Nudge room and started down the stairs, Nudge in front of me.

"Now presenting, the new and improved Max!" Nudge said with a little clap. I finished my walk down the stairs. As I hit the bottom, there were little gasps here and there. Fang grabbed my hand and bent down next to my ear.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

**A.N**

**Well that's a wrap! **

**Review!**

**Review! **

**Review! **

**I know it's kinda short. So Sorry!**

**But I have a reason! **

**Cora's got a date tonight! Cora's got a date tonight! But seriously, his like a Fang. Smoking hot. **

**Anyway… REVIEW! **


	12. Author Note I'm Sorry

**Author Note: **

**Hey Guys! I'm Sorry I Haven't Updated in A While…**

**It's just that something really bad has happened to me… **

**If you want to know, Get On Facebook… Search Me (Cora DefyingGravity Everdeen) (I Dyed My Hair black by the way) **

**I'll update sometime. I PROMISE!**

**Thanks for reading you guys! **

**The stories are NOT over!**

**I know you didn't want to see an Author Note. **

**I'm really sorry yet again… **

**-Cora **


	13. AN What Happened To Me AN!

**A/n:**

**Yes Another Author Note… I AM REALLY SORRY!**

**It just dawned on me that most of you WON'T have a Facebook.**

**The Cops said to not tell anyone about it, **

**But I feel strongly that I can't leave you guys, my awesome readers, out of the Loop. **

**If You Are Not Above The Age Of 13…. I Strongly recommend You DON'T Read the next few sentences! Going PG 13 Here**

**Okay, So 2 days ago. It was about 7 or 8 o clock at night (Tennessee time). My Dad and I we're arguing. He NORMALLY never gets violent. Only this time he did. He slapped me. I turned around and being the bigger man (woman?) decided to ignore him. He didn't like that very much so he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back toward him, starting to yell at me again, his grip not loosening on my hair. **

**Being not able to scream as most of you know I started to kick and elbow him, he scratched me down the arms (I've gotten a picture of it on Facebook). I kicked him in the Family Jewels and took off and hid in my room.**

**It wasn't tell about an hour or so later, that he knocked on my door. Saying he was sorry and what not. Me, Being the stupid one, believe him and let him in. **

**He closed the door behind him and locked it, that when I realized he wasn't sorry. **

**A few other things went on, before he tackled me onto my bed basically. **

**And that's When MY DAD Raped Me. Taking away my innocence, my virginity, my everything. **

**The Police told me not to tell ANYBODY. But I had to tell, TO PROTECT any girl from it happening it to them. **

**If your dad starts acting funny, Don't Be Like me! Run, Run to a friend's house, a grandparents and aunt or uncles. Anybody! Call the police! 683,000 forcible rapes happen every Year. **

**Protect Yourself! **

**Girls, we need to come together, Fight off Rape. **

**DON'T BE LIKE ME! **

**Don't Ignore The Signs. **

**Don't Be Stupid!**

**I will be updating as Soon As Possible. **

**Thank You. **


	14. Chapter 9!

**Hey People, I feel like such a crappy author/writer person. It seems this story is all Author Notes. Sorry. **

**Well I didn't sleep at all last night, but instead of sleeping like a slightly normal teenager, I decided to update! Well I still feel rather suckish, my stomach hurts like a mofo and I've got a headache as big as the sun. AND I'm sorta PISSED. My EX-Friend Dee Called me a SLUT and a liar. Lovely Right?**

**Got To answer a few questions that I left out in last Author Note.**

**To LetMeFly: I'm 16 years old. I'm going to stay with my boyfriend and his mom and yeah, my dad's in jail. But he might be getting out. **

**I want to THANK all YOU Readers for taking the time to see if I'm okay and care about me. Something I've been missing for a long time. A family. You guys have seriously become my long-distance family. Thanks, seriously thanks. **

**Before I Start crying like a little baby, **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Muted Candle **

**Ch. 9 **

**Max P.O.V.**

"So Max, Like the party?" Nudge asked, swirling over to me and Fang. We were standing by the grand staircase, where hardly any people were. I gave her a look and shook my head no. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. Fang chuckled as she spun back and rejoined the party.

"Get me out of here" I whispered, making sure no one could hear it but him. He nodded and grabbed my hand. With a quick look around, we disappeared out the back door. Kicking off my shoes, we started running through the garden. They were little purple flowers swirling down bright white trellises, little purple flowers along the dark green hedges that cut paths into ten different ways.

This lady has a serious obsession with the color purple; seriously even the little stepping stones were Justin Bieber purple. I think I might barf, again.

Hand in hand, Fang and I took off through the little green and purple Maze. Rights and lefts, twists and turns, short cuts and long-cuts.

I blew my bangs out of my face as we stopped in what looked like the middle of the maze. There was a little tree in a clear pot. They're beautiful orange flowers growing out from the tree.

I walked up to the tree and started to pull out one of the orange flowers; Fang reached up and knocked my hand away.

"I wouldn't do that, Mrs. Danvers counts her flowers ever night" I gulped and dropped my hand. Mrs. Danvers really belonged in an OCD Mental Hospital. I sat down and laid down on the clear cut green grass. Fang looked at me for a minute and then laid down beside me.

He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close, ruffling up my dress. I laid my head on his chest and looked up the bright and shining stars.

"When I was younger, I used to look at the stars and guess the shapes" I whispered and Fang chuckled and pointed to the sky.

"Big dipper" I rolled my eyes and pointed in the other direction.

"Orion" I whispered and connected the stars with my fingers, as if I could actually touch them. I could almost feel Fangs eyes growing bigger. Yeah, I was sort of a show off. So sue me?

"Show off" he said under his breath, causing me to laugh.

"Fangipoo!" I heard a high nasally voice shout. Fang cursed under his breath and grabbing my hand, pulled us both to our feet.

"Lissa" He said under his breath as the footsteps got closer. Both of my eyebrows my eyebrows shot up and I turned my head to look at the path behind us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of red hair blowing through the wind.

I nodded to him and we hopped one of the hedges and started running through the maze, trying to make it through the Maze before Miss. Free and Easy caught up to us.

She was running, I could tell by how her shoes clicked off the path stones.

"Fangy! Wait up!" She shouted, Fang cursed again as we hopped yet another Hedge. We were free of the barf worth purple maze.

We shot off to the front of the house, kicking up freshly planted grass and dirt everywhere. We slide into home as Lissa finally caught up with us.

In case you didn't know, Lissa is the school slut. Miss Free and Easy.

"What are you doing here with her" She squeaked, pointing at me. Fang grabbed my head and looked at Lissa.

"Max is my girlfriend" He leaned over and kissed me, setting off more fireworks. Lissa screamed and stomped off, back inside. I laughed and pulled away.

"Fang" An angry sounding Nudge voice, said from behind us.

Oh Shit.

**A/n:**

**I know it was short, but I wanted to update for you guys! **

**So Review and what not! **

**And if you want to talk PM me! I'll Answer Back! **

**Review!**

**You guys every heard of the song: You and Your Hand by Pink? I LOVE That Song. YouTube it. **

**Favorite Song at this very moment? Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles! Listen to that song tooo! **

**Review. **

**Remember; don't let anybody tell YOU who YOU are. YOU are Perfect, beautiful, just plain AMAZING. Don't let anyone tell you different. **

**Changing the World One Story at a Time, **

**-Cora.**


	15. Just Another AN

**Just Another A/n:**

**I know you people are annoyed at seeing these… But I got to say some things… **

**I'm really depressed…**

**And I want to kill myself this weekend… **

**I'm really sorry… You guys but mostly gals have become my true family. I'm really sorry. **

**You can try and stop me, but I just don't know…. So Just PM me…**

**I'm Really sorry… **

**I love you all…**

**Bye.**

**-Cora.**


	16. Chapter 10!

**Hey guy (and gals) **

**It's Cora, and i'm back. PLEASE DON'T hate me, I know I was gone a lonnnnggg time. I just had to get my life together, I had to deal with family and some mental issues. I still cry, but i'm trying to stop. It's just gonna be another scar that won't go away.**

**But, I am sorry, really truly sorry. **

**(I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong, I don't have Microsoft Word on my laptop anymore, it got a virus..blah blah blah) **

**But i wanna thank y'all, You guys were the people who made me get out of my bed in the morning, and move on. **

**I'm so sorry. **

**I'll shut up now, and update. **

**So without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 10**

**Muted Candle**

**Max P.O.V. **

Fang and I turned on our heels slowly to face Nudge. She was turning an ugly red color. The Color you turn before steam starts flying out of your ears. It was really unattractive.

And now I sound a lot like Nudge, I really need some thearpy.

"Max! Max, are you listening to me?" I snapped back to reality, to see that Nudge was about an inch away from my face, looking at me with i'm-going to-kill-you eyes. Terrifying site if you asked me.

My ears picked up the sound of Fang chuckling to my left.

"Fuck, Ow"

My Elbow, Fang's ribs.

Nudge mood seemed to brighten instantly as her eyes shifted to something behind me. Fang turned to look and then looked back at Nudge and grinned a big pervert smile. Nudge's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and slapped a hand acrossed Fang's mouth.

"Shush it pervert" Nudge whisper-screamed. I raised my left eyebrow and looked over at her, it was like she could read my mind! Kinda freaking me out. She shoved Fang away, and sashayed away.

I had to hold in a laugh, she really looked like queen mega bitch pants. Fang put a hand on my arm and I turned and looked at him.

"Your mom's over there" He said, barely above a whisper. I turned a looked and across the lawn, there was my mother in all her shinning glory. CoughNotCough. I squinted and looked in the car and there was a dull shape moving around inside.

Jeb.

My hands curled into fists and I yanked myself free.

My turn to be queen mega bitch pants.

I stomped across the yard, feeling eyes on my back, following my every move.

"What the hell do you want" I said softly, as I stepped in front of my mom. She met my glassy stare and didn't flinch. Kudos to her.

"I want you to come home..." Before she finished her sentence I cut her off.

"No! I refuse to be in the same house as the faggot, who calls himself a father" I spat. Tears started to well in her eyes, But for once I didn't care. She brought this on herself. Tears starting rolling down her face as she grabbed my arm.

"He is your father, and you are coming home.. Now!" She screamed loud enough for all noise at the party to stop. All eyes turned to us and I sucked in my breath and turned a looked into her eyes as a song popped into my head. I did the thing, I promised i'd never do. I started to sing.

**"Runaway-P!nk, I do not own" **

_I've got my things packed  
>My favorite pillow<br>Got my sleeping bag  
>Climb out the window<br>All the pictures and pain  
>I left behind<br>All the freedom and fame  
>I've gotta find<br>And I wonder  
>How long it'll take them to notice that I'm gone<br>And I wonder  
>How far it'll take me<em>

_To run away  
>Life don't make any sense to me<br>Run away  
>This life makes no sense to me<br>Run away  
>Life don't make any sense to me<br>Run away  
>Life don't make any sense to me<em>

_I was just trying to be myself  
>You go your way I'll meet you in hell<br>It's all these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
>It's hypocritical of you<br>Do as you say not as you do  
>I'll never be your perfect girl<br>I've got to run away_

_I'm too young to be  
>Taken seriously<br>But I'm too old to believe  
>All this hypocrisy<br>And I wonder  
>How long it'll take them to see my bed is made<br>And I wonder  
>If I was a mistake<em>

_I might have nowhere left to go  
>But I know that I cannot go home<br>These words are strapped inside my head  
>Tell me to run before I'm dead<br>Chase the rainbows in my mind  
>And I will try to stay alive<br>Maybe the world will know one day  
>Why won't you help me run away<em>

_Life don't make any sense to me  
>Run away<br>This life makes no sense to me  
>Run away<em>

_I could sing for change  
>On a Paris street<br>Be a red light dancer  
>In New Orleans<br>I could start again  
>Choose a family<br>I could change my name  
>Come and go as I please<br>In the dead of night  
>You'll wonder where I've gone<br>Wasn't it you  
>Wasn't it you<br>Wasn't it you that made me run away_

_I was just trying to be myself  
>You go your way I'll meet you in hell<br>All these secrets that I shouldn't tell I've got to run away  
>It's hypocritical of you<br>Do as you say not as you do  
>Never be your perfect girl<br>I've got to run away_

_Life don't make any sense to me  
>Run away<br>This life makes no sense to me  
>Run away<br>Life don't make any sense to me  
>Run away<br>Life don't make any sense to me_

_This life makes no sense to me  
>It don't make no sense to me<br>It don't make any sense to me  
>Life don't make any sense to me.<em>

There was not a whisper in the air, as if the whole world had gone quite. Yanking my arm free, I turned at started and started to run.

Started running fast.

Tasting freedom for the first time.

I

Am

Running

Away.

**A/N:**

**Thee end of chapter 10! I know it's short, and i'm sorry, at least it's better than nothing. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Review it for me please?**

**Review!**

**Thanks and sorry again**

**-Cora.**_  
><em> 


	17. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Hola! **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone, you guys (and gals) are seriously awesome. Other than a few death threats, I got some pretty awesome reviews. **

**Thanks everyone!**

**OMFG, HAS Anyone seen the Hunger Games. Wait Why am I asking this, OF COURSE you have. I'm going to see it for like the 6th time this Friday. Yeah, i'm weird, get over it. They LEFT SOOO MUCH OUT, of that movie though. I was sooooo looking forward to Haymitches head dive off the stage. Curse you Hollywood. **

**Now i'm rambling. Welllll... POPCORN IS GOOD.**

**Without Further ado, **

**Chapter 11**

**Muted Candle.**

**Max P.O.V **

I ran fast and hard, not even slowing down to catch my breath. I could hear shouts of my names in the distance. I ignored them, pushing my screaming my legs faster, barefeet slapping against black wet asphalt. A soft drizzling rain started to fall from the sky, causing the fabric of my dress to turn a darker blue and making my skin wet where the dress had ripped. The bottom was slowly becoming a tattered mess as I rounded the corner and the trees came into view.

Putting in an extra burst of speed, I sprinted toward the huge Oak and started to climb, causing the side of my dress to rip all the way up my thigh. Letting out a silent curse word, I climbed the rest of the way to the secret tree house.

I wiggled through one of the tiny windows, silently thanking god for making me a bean pole. Breathing hard, I crossed the slightly wet floor of the tree and into one of the back corners. I grabbed the edge of a blanket, covered with dust and pulled hard, sending the blanket to fly up making a cloud of dust.

Coughing, I reached down and pulled up a black duffel bag. Backing away from the cloud of dust, I sat the duffel bag on the little wooden table in the center of the room. Unzipping the top, I took a quick look around and pulled out a plain black top and some grey sweatpants.

Making sure Herbert The Pervert wasn't around, I pulled my ruined dress off over my head and slipped on my shirt and and sweatpants. Ahhh, Comfort.

Kicking the dress into the now vacent corner of the room, I looked back into the duffel bag. In a Ziplock baggie there was about two-thousand dollars in cash, in another little baggie there was hair dye,colored contacts , and an extra phone charger. Reaching a hand into the bags only pockets my hand grasped onto a small piece of paper. A ticket. A bus ticket to be exact. A bus ticket to New York, the longest place away from Arizona.

Zipping up the duffel bag and slugging it on my shoulder, I turned slowly around looking at everything in this place I called home for a long time. Taking out my phone, I took about a dozen pictures of the tree house, knowing i'd probably never come back.

Turning on my heels I walked back to the window, before wiggling out the window I placed a kiss on the main wall of the tree house.

"Good luck buddy" I whispered, and before the tears could start flowing I climbed out the window, and jumped down, sailing to the ground and landing with a soft _thump._ Straighting up, I placed one foot in front of the other.

On the way to my new future.

I'm not Maximum Ride anymore.

**A/n:**

**I'm sorry if it's too short for you, i'm sorry about my spelling and grammar BUT There you have it. CHAPTER 11! **

**Please Please Please Review**

**I'll Love You Forever (In the bro and sister way)**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far! **

**Review!**

**-Princess Ora.**


	18. Chapter 12

**A/n:**

**Soo yeahhh, i'm reallly bored. So i'm just gonna update again. I'm pretty sure you guys would like that. **

**Someone should PM ME! Help me with my boredomness. PURRTY PLEASE? **

**About the "Princess Ora" Thing, my bestie friend Maggie calls me that... a lot xD **

**Sooo Yeah, Have you guys heard the song BLACKBIRD By The BEATLES? I love it, Look it up on Youtube for me! It goes something like this:"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise" <strong>

**Sooo Without further ado**

**Chapter 12**

**Muted Candle**

**Max P.O.V.**

**Time Skip! 2 Weeks Later **

I am no longer Maximum Ride. I've changed my name, my hair, and my personality slightly. I've gone from quite girl to loud mouth badass. Funny I know.

My new name? Piper Shae. Pretty badass, not. I've got flamming red hair that reaches my shoulders, have to say my hair's grown a lot in the last couple weeks. Instead of brown my eyes are now a nice light green color.

The perfect disguise.

New York is a BIG change by i'm doing well, after changing my "looks", I wondered around the city tell I found a little hole-in-the-wall dinner. Flo's Dinner to be exact. I sat around for a few minutes, maybe half an hour until a group of four teenagers entered the dinner. The took a liking to me, and we talked and talked for hours.

Who knew they'd become my new roomates. I didn't, but they did.

We live in a two story white house on the eastern side of Manhattan. Not much, but it'll do. It feels more like home, then Arizona ever felt.

"Ben, Get your ass up" I yelled to one of my cohorts. Sunlight was streaming through the bay window, located at the back of the house.

I caught sight of Ben's blonde head as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. Ben was seventeen years old, had "emo" style blonde hair and had a six pack. Yeah, it's yummy looking. Kinda like Fang.

I mentally started banging my head against the counter. Must stop thinking about Fang. He doesn't matter anymore.

Ben half stumbled over to me with sleep and tugged on one of my ginger curls. He leaned toward my ear.

"I'm up" He screamed, directly into my ear making me jump back in surprise.

"Asshat" I mumbled and Ben made a _tsk tsk _sound.

"Langauge Pips" He said, turning around and grabbing bread from the, well duhh, bread bin and promptly stuffed two pieces of toast into our crappy toaster.

"Yeah it's english" I sneered, flipping off his back and yawned, streatching like a cat.

"Where's Kat?" Ben asked, walked to the fridge and poking my stomach in the process.

Ahhh Kat, the girl I share a room with. She's a short little thing, barly five foot tall, but still seventeen none the less, with striking bubble gum pink hair. It didn't help her fight against looking like a little kid, but she still loved it. Don't you dare think she's innocent. She has to be the most perverted girls I know. 'Nough said.

"Uhhh, I think she went out with Jake" Ben nodded, Jake was the last of the cohorts. Cohorts is such a funny word, sayy it, sayy it, SAYYYY ITTT! Okay, Now i feel like that creepy little devil dude sitting on your shoulder. *Shudder*

Whoa, who put extra sugar in my coco puffs? I'm started to really sound like Nudge. Sighing, I slide down into one of the chairs at our hard-wood table and put my head in my hands and put said head on the table.

Ben shuffled over and sat down in the chair next to me.

"You alright Pips?" He asked and started rubbing my back, sending a rocket of shivers up my back. Forcing my head up and wipping my hands hard across my eyes. I nodded.

"Just peachy" One look at Ben's face and I knew he wasn't conviced.

"I'm just gonna go" I said, slowly standing up and backing out the back door, thanking god I had my converse on. The smell hit me first. The smell of burnt rubber, rotten eggs on the sidewalk and... food venders. One plus side to this city, was food stands every street.

Digging around in my jeans pocket to make sure I had a couple dollars, I set off toward the nearest hot dog stand. This chick is hungry.

**THIS IS A LINE, HIS NAME IS SHERLLY**

"Mario!" I shouted and started jogging to my favorite old italien guy. Mario is the little old italien guy who own the barkey on 34th street. Thinking about his chocolate chip cookies made my mouth water. Mario raised his head and smiled at me as I neared him.

"What's shaking bacon?" I asked as I started to sit down.

"Watch out Piper, there's a..." My scream of pain cut him off.

My ass.

Sharp glass bottle.

Such a great combo. Mario started chuckling as shot him a dirty look.

"I tried to warn you" He said between his laughter.

"Grr"

**Fang P.O.V.**

Walking up the old concrete steps I entered the school building to find yet another Missing Person poster. But this wasn't any person, It was Max. Her face smiling back at me, her short blonde hair framing her face. A picture she really hated with her life/

I closed my eyes and thought hard.

"Max, Where did you go? Why did you have to runaway"

**A/N: **

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PM MEEEEEE! **

**Thats REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 10. **

**Review! **


	19. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Nutella Is Yummmmmy!**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Best people ever!**

**I would've updated yesterday, BUT I was shopping for my friend, Alice, birthday. She's gonna be 16. Remind me to NEVER get in a car with her. **

**In other news, I broke my finger. I shut it in my truck door. -.- Grr. **

**Gonna be breaking out good old Polyvore in this chapter!**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Now withour further ado, **

**Vela silenciado (Muted Candle!) **

**Chapter 13 (204 Reviews already, keep em coming!) **

**Max P.O.V. **

"Pippy, we're going to a partyyy" Kat said in a sing-song voice, dragging out the Y. I rolled my eyes. She was such a crazy child. Yeah, I realize she's a year older than me but she still acts like a highly pervy child. Deal with it.

"Where at?" I asked as she bounced into the room on her heels. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Mo's" Was all she said. I sighed and nodded.

"Sureeee" I replied, dragging out the "r". Kat reached down deep into her pocket and pulled out her Iphone, with the signature Hello Kitty cover.

"It starts in thirty minutes" She said coming behind me. I raised my eyebrows as she kicked my ass hard toward the stairs.

"Get a move on" Kat said, giving me another push toward the stairs.

"I'm going! I'm going, Bubble gum!" I said, before pounding up the stairs, two at a time. Rule number one, never ever call Kat bubble gum. She hates it. I slammed the door and slide the lock home, when Kat reached the top of the stairs, screaming death threats at me.

Ahh home, isn't it great? Laughing at my own dumb self, I padded over to a pile on the floor. Also known as my clothes. Closets are too mainstream. Bending down, I started digging in the pile, tossing away clothes that smelled horrible. Yeah me, the girliest person in the world right?

Pulling out random clothes in the pile, I nodded in satisfaction. Perfect.

Turning my head to make sure my bedroom door was still locked I stripped, minds out of the gutters people, out of the same old sweatpants and tank top I wore yesterday, Yeah I took a shower, i'm not that gross.

Reaching down I grabbed black skinny jeans and a gray tank top the had a skull rib cage across the front. Sitting down on my bed, I grabbed my knee high black converse and wiggled them on.

Throwing my ginger hair up into a pony tail completed the look.

Perfect.

Reaching for my door, I unlocked it and threw it open just to run right into Kat's face.

"Fuck" Kat shouted in pain with we banged foreheads.

"Fuck" I copied and she nodded and rubbed her forehead, where a red spot was starting to form. My mom was right, I am bull headed.

"Watcha think?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip in the i'm-the-biggest-bitch-in the-neighborhood pose.

My eyes scanned down her T-shirt with a skull on the front with a bullet threw it's head, her black and white plaid skirt and blood red flats. Tottaly Kat. **(Link To Both Outfits In Bottom Author Note) **

I shot her a thumbs up and she giggled and clapped like a demon barbie cheerleader. Super freaky my little minions, err I mean friends.

She linked arms with me and we skipped down the stairs like a caffeinated Barney. Another freaky moment if you asked me.

We reached the bottom and Kat reached into the bowl where we keep our sunglasses, car keys and such. She tossed me my black Ray Bans aviators. I slide them on my face just as Kat grabbed her keys.

Lets get this party started yo.

**A/N: **

**There you have it!**

**It's kinda short, I know. I'm trying my best but my writing thingy doesn't have word count so I have NOOO clue how many words on here. **

**The Link To Max (Pips) and Kat's Clothes: ****http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=47977247**.

**IF IT DOESN'T Show Up, tell me and i'll put it on my profile alright. (If it does put a "." where the word dot is.**

**Well review!**

**Review!**

**Review!  
>Thanks Guys. <strong>

**HEYYYYY, YOU GUYS SHOULD ASK ME QUESTIONS! I like questions there.. so questioney. Please?**

**Thanks**

**-Princess Nutella. **


	20. AN Plz Read!

**Author Note**

**This Isn't An UPDATE ( I PROMISE i'll update tomorrow)  
>BUT CAN YOU GUYS DO ME A FAVOR?<strong>

**Pretty please?**

**Okay, WIll You Go Check Out My New Story "That Doesnt Hurt" **

**PLEASE?**

**Will You Review On It Too? Or At Least Send Me A PM About It. Because I Feel Like A Terrible Author When No One Reviews Or Says Anything About It. **

**Thanks Guys (and Gals)**

**-Cora.**


	21. Another Stupid An: Won't Be Updating

**A/n**

**Hey Guys, I'm Not Sure I'll Be Able To Update For Next Few Days.**

**I Got Some Terrible News Today. My Friend, Who've I've Know Since I Moved To Tennessee, Told Me He Has Heart Failure (His Not Getting Enough Blood To His Heart)**

**In Easier Words, His Dying. **

**So, I'm Sorry. **

**Now I'm Gonna Curl Up Like A Rock (Do Rocks Curl Up?) And Drown My Pillows Along With My Bed. **

**Night (Or Morning Or Afternoon) Guys and Gals.**

**-Cora.**


	22. Harry Potter! :O

**A/n:**

**Okay I'll Be Updating This Story (Muted Candle) Tomorrow. **

**BUT CAN YOU GUYS DO ME A FAVOR? **

**Today (May 2nd) Is National Harry Potter Day. **

**So TONIGHT At 7 PM, PLEASE Have 7 Minutes Of SILENCE For The Remembrance of HARRY POTTER. **

**Potterhead Til' The Very End 3 **

**Thanks Everyone!**

**Please Share!**

**-Cora**


	23. Goodbye Muted Candle

**A/n**

**I'm DELETING THIS STORY **

**But before I do I need to rant, at one selfish little nazi on this dear little site. **

**I LOVED All the reviews (218, ALL OF THEM) Except For one. An Annoymous little brat going by the name of : mind of my own. **

**Dear mind of my own, I appricated the help with my story. Telling me what I should fix, but I'm seriously pissed at you. I'm so sorry my grammar isn't perfect, I'm sorry my story has no real plot, I just go with the flow, I wing it. I'm so sorry my spelling is terrible. Hunny, Your Not some perfect little bitch. Before you start degrading MY story you better learn to grow up and face your OWN problems. Don't hide. I'm not scary, But you really need to SHUT UP. Saying things like that really hurts me and young author's everywhere. **

**Okay. Rant Over. Grr. **

**I loved you all. You've been the best. Helping me along little bumps along the way. **

**Okay, I'm starting to cry. Which is somethin' I don't do much. Well If YOU Wanna talk. PM ME!**

**Thanks Y'all... **

**Goodbye Muted Candle, Love You Forever And Always. **

**-WordsUnsaid.**


	24. Author Note! PLZ READ! ReWrite!

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys... Yeah, I've Been Gone For A While. Depressed An All. Le Sigh.**

**Blah, Blah, Blah.. A Bunch Of Random Garbage...**

**I Have An IDEA!**

**Booooom! Yup, Buh Bye Planet Earth, Cora Just Had An Idea..**

**How About Instead Of Deleting This Dearly Loved Story, Muted Candle..**

**How About.. I Re-Write It?**

**Review And Tell Me Whatcha Think?**

**Pm And Tell Me?**

**Email Me At corathegingerbean(at)yahoo(dot)com**

**Just Put the right things in there right spot (the at sign = the letter a in the weird semi-circle) (dot is a .) **


	25. CHECK IT OUT!

**A/n:**

**YO!**

**GO CHECK OUT WORDS UNSAID (By me, WordsUnsaid) I'm So creative.**

**IT'S THE RE-WRITE OF MUTED CANDLE!**

**Thanks!**

**And I'm keeping this one, Because I Love looking at Old Reviews And I Don't Have The Heart To Delete It (And I Kinda need it to re-write) So If you ever want to see the old version COME HERE.**

**CHECK OUT WORDS UNSAID (RE-WRITE OF MUTED CANDLE!)**


	26. READ OTHER STORIES PLZ!

**OKAY GUYS (AND GALS)**

**This Is Gonna Become My Author Note Story! Okay! Put it to good use right?**

**WOULD YOU ALL Go Check Out Words Unsaid, Bows And Arrows, And The Diary Of A Dreamer.**

**I update them all! **

**But PLEASE. I WANT More People To Look At The Diary Of A Dreamer.**

**THANKS!**


	27. I GIVE UP

**I **

**Am**

**PISSED. **

**Very Fucking Pissed. Dudes (And Dudets)**

**I Got A Message, (More Like A Review) Which Is Perfectly Fine. I love them. But this review. It Pissed Me Off. (I'm not blaming Holda the phone, THANK YOU for telling me)**

**I Want to know NOW, Who The Fuck Is Telling People To NOT Read My Stories JUST because I am Bi. **

**WHAT. **

**THE. **

**HELL. **

**Whoever the fuck is doing this, NEEDS TO STOP. Yeah, go ahead. Hate me all you want! But Don't you fucking dare tell people to NOT read my stories just because I'm bi. Seriously. I want to a friend to all of you. I want to help you whenever you need it. **

**BUT I can't stand when you basically do a HATE crime against me. **

**I'm NOT Updating again tell this is fucking STOPPED. **

**PM me if you wanna talk. **

**BUT I'M DONE. **

**Goodbye. **

**-Cora.**


	28. Goodbye Lovelys

**Thank You. **

**Thank You JCTLazax. **

**Thank You for making me see every thing wrong with me. I am pathetic. I am a stupid bisexual. i'm just a fuck up.**

**I shouldn't be alive anymore. **

**I hope it makes you happy that i'm killing myself tonight. It'll save you a lot of pain. **

**Next time you hear of me. **

**I'll be in the hospital or floating in this thing you call heaven. **

**Goodbye. **

**-Cora.**


	29. I'm Sorry

**A/n: **

**I'm Sorry. **

**For Last Night/Morning/Afternoon. (Depending on where you live)**

**I was just..really sad. It just wouldnt get out of my head. **

**I'm Sorry.**

**I'm fine now. Don't worry. Still Alive.**

**I talked with my BEST friend. And got over myself. **

**I promise It won't ever happen again. **

**I'm sorry.**

**-Cora.**


	30. Cyber Bullying

**A/n:**

**I'm Pissed.. And Maybe A Little Tired. **

**Dear JCTLazax (And A Commentator): I'm tired of you both.. Please stop, i'm begging you. You don't know how much it hurts. I've been growing up in World War 3 all my life. I don't want a World War 4. I want help. That's why I put that up there. Don't even say go to your relative/ your parents. Here's the thing. I DON'T have any. I wasn't allowed to know them. My mom is NO where to be seen. And my dad... well his not all rainbows and sunshine either. So I have no where to go but here. And If I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame. Here's the thing. I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest, Or the girl who never wants to be alone. Woah! Wait you almost forgot to press ANONYMOUS! Wouldn't have been so tough then would you? **

**I'm TIRED of all this pity HATE AND JELOUSY. That's all you are, Jealous. Me? The attention seeker? I just want help. I want to be helped. I don't want to be able to see my ribs anymore. But I don't know how to stop. It's been going on for about 7 months, And I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP, That's where I turn to you guys (and gals). For help. **

**You're the one, JCT, who started it all. YOU ARE the attention seeker. Calling me stupid. Calling me pathetic. Yes. I like girls. And guys. Problem? Jealous I'm getting more "action" than you? I can't help that i'm mute? It was a FREAK ACCIDENT. **

**I'm in NO WAY pathetic or stupid. You are. You are for cyber bullying. 13 MILLION chilren and Teenagers suffer it every year. YOU ARE THE PATHETIC ONE. **

**And i'm finally sticking up for myself. I'm not gonna hide behind that itty bitty wall anymore. I'm fucking tired of it! You REALLY need to stop. Every FUCKING one needs to stop. You're hurting innocent souls everywhere. **

**Woah! You Almost Forgot To Press Anon. Wouldn't Have Been So Tought Then, Would You? Imagine What Would Have Happened If Your Best Friend Knew It Was You Making Her Depressed And Wanting To Cut!  
>Getting Hate Isn't Fun, It Isn't Glamorous, It Isn't Funny, It Doesn't Make You Feel Good. It Might Make You Feel BIG But It Makes Around 13 Million Teenagers And Children A Year Feel small. So Next Time You Think About Sending Anonymous Hate. Remember A Few Things:<br>1. It Feels So Much Better Knowing That You've Made Someone's Day, So Send Something Nice, Something Kind, Something That You'd Like To Get Sent.  
>2. Hate, No Matter How Small The Amount Or How Harsh It Is, Can Have REAL EFFECTS On REAL PEOPLE!<br>3. Hate Can Always Be Traces Back To You, There Are Ways.  
>4. I Don't Think You Want To Be Responsible For Someone's Suicide.<br>So Please, All I'm Asking, Is That You Think Before You Press Send. So Many Lives And Tears Could Be Spared If People Would Stop CYBER BULLYING. **

**People say sticks and stones may break your bones, but names will never hurt you. BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE. Words CAN hurt. They hurt ME. Things were said to me that I still haven't forgotten.**

**All I'm asking. Think before you press send, or review, or hit enter. Many lives and tears could be saved. **

**STOP.**

**-Cora. **


	31. Find Me On Facebook Follow Me On Twitter

**A/n:**

**Yeaaah.. This Really Has NO Purpose.. Anywho.**

**I won't be able to update for a few days! I'm on vacation. So Sorry, Sadface.**

**BUT IF YOU STILL WANNA TALK. **

**Find me on Facebook! (Cora Everdeen) Just Look for the weird pick of the girl, laying on the grass. My profile "cover" should be of me, having a ginger hair mustache. **

**OR FIND/FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! **

twitter(dot)com/What(underscore)Cora(underscore)Says

**Underscore = ( _ ) That little thing in the middle. **

**It SHOULD be the same picture as my avatar.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Cora**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yeaaah. **

**Here I Am Again, To Annoy You With A Review. **

**It's My Job! Anywho.. **

**I'm Depressed.. Yeah, You're Probably Getting Tired Of Hearing That. **

**It's Just, I CAN'T Get These Thoughts And Images Out Of My Head... It Feels Like I'm A Candle In A Hurricane. BEFORE YOU THINK IT, No I'm Not Thinking Of Killing Myself. **

**I Just Really Want To Burn Myself And Or Cut Up Myself. But A Friend Made Me Throw Those Things Away. Great. Thanks. A Lot. **

**I Really.. Really Just Need Someone To Talk To. **

**Help Me Before I Go Crazy.. Or Drown In My Thoughts. **

**Thanks..**

**-Cora.**


	33. I am annoying!

**A/n:**

**Okay guys.. **

**I'm hear to annoy you.. again xD**

**Anywho, I want you ALL to watch this. Seriously. THIS Video Sums Up Fanfiction.. In A Lot of ways. Thanks! **

**Go To Youtube! **

**And Search I Will Go Down With This Ship by Danisnotonfire!**

**THANKS FOR WATCHING. **

**I DON'T OWN IT! **


End file.
